


El nuevo mundo

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Completamente universo alterno, Derek y Stiles tienen hijos, El mundo está dividido, Familia AU, Jackson y Isaac también, M/M, No Smut, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: Dos veces al año se abre la temporada de apareamiento. Este es el penúltima día y Derek ya sabe que omega va escoger.El resto sucede poco a poco.





	1. El inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que siguen Shippeemos Sterek ya saben que llevaba algo de tiempo trabajando en un AU y si bien no está terminado, intentaré actualizar por lo menos cada semana.   
> Es una historia donde técnicamente todo es sobre su vida de familia, tal vez con algo de drama.   
> Aún así espero que les guste.

La reunión del consejo no es el plan de Derek para el penúltimo día previo al inicio oficial de la temporada de apareamiento.

Dos veces al año se abre la temporada de apareamiento donde todos los lobos que llegaron a la edad de madurez pueden escoger finalmente una pareja para formar su tan ansiada familia en la siguiente luna llena. Sin embargo, la tradición dicta que es el alfa o el beta quien sale de casa para presentar sus intenciones al omega escogido por lo que los omegas tienen la clara indicación de permanecer en casa durante todo el día en espera de que alguien le presente el collar que diseñaron cuando eran niños e hicieron con sus propias manos al llegar a la adolescencia.

Es uno de los acontecimientos más grandes y más esperados, cuando al finalizar la temporada las parejas que lograron esa conexión mística, que solo los compañeros poseen, se presentan en el centro, donde la luz de la luna les llega directamente y son bendecidos en su forma más salvaje para independizarse.

 El mes de cortejo les parece en exceso largo para todos los que son parte de alguna unión, pero es aún más larga la espera de quienes llegaron a su etapa de madurez días después de iniciada la temporada y todavía peor es si el lobo al que quieres cortejar aún no ha llegado a la edad.

Derek es uno de los últimos y por si eso no fuera ya lo suficientemente frustrante también es el último en presentar su colgante, porque cualquier omega dejaría a otro alfa si es él quien se presenta en su casa para ofrecer su cortejo. No porque sea el más guapo, sino porque es el siguiente alfa líder. Cuando encuentre a su pareja, cuando se casen, entonces tomará el lugar de las manos de su padre y será quien vea por todo el territorio de Anuk, quien se asegure de mantener a todos a salvo y quien irá al frente en caso de guerra.

Así que bajo esa excusa todos los alfas o betas que presentan o aspiran a cargos importantes solamente pueden presentarse en el último día con la esperanza de que el omega o beta que los haga perder el suelo no haya aceptado ser cortejado por nadie más y esté dispuesto a aceptarlos como posibles padres de sus hijos.

Suena fácil si estás seguro de que corresponden tus sentimientos, pero vivir con la incertidumbre de lo que pasará no es algo que se le desee a nadie y sin embargo ahí está esperando el elevador que lo va a llevar a la reunión que presenta el reporte de todo el territorio cuando en su lugar debería estar caminando por el pueblo hasta llegar a la casa del omega que escogió no hacía un año, sino cinco cuando lo conoció en ese mismo edificio comiendo galletas y observando un mapa con soldados de plástico adornando el papel.

Es su territorio y tiene que saber cómo están funcionando las tierras del sur, si el transporte de frutas se sigue realizando de manera optima porque en las tierras del norte hay pueblos donde la mayoría son cachorros y necesitan alimentarse bien.

-¿No vas a entrar? -Derek levantó la vista del suelo y miró hacia el elevador. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya se había detenido frente a él y que muy pronto se cerrarían las puertas.

-Gracias -El botón del último piso ya estaba brillando en rojo -¿Qué tal tu día? -A su lado el hijo del jefe de los centinelas estaba recargado contra la pared.

-Cansado, como siempre -El joven se pasó una mano por el cabello, era oscuro, casi tan negro como una noche de luna nueva -No puedo salir de casa hasta que se cumple el horario de visita y cuando finalmente puedo hacerlo resulta que papá de nuevo está comiendo pizza en su oficina porque no hay nadie que le esté contando las calorías.

-No siempre va a ser así, hoy fue el penúltimo día, después de mañana de nuevo podrás supervisar su comida -Derek lo miró por el reflejo del elevador, no era justo que no pudiera contarle los lunares y tampoco saber si estaba sonriendo o si era su imaginación -¿Ya escogiste algún alfa?

El Stilinski más joven soltó un suspiro pesado, estaba sosteniendo una Tablet en sus manos y miró el reloj.

-Todos son unos brutos -Derek casi se sintió ofendido -Llegan y dicen ‘Stiles te prometo que te pondré servidumbre’ ¿Realmente creen que no sé poner una lavadora? ‘Nunca más en tu vida vas a tener que trabajar’ -El más joven agudizó la voz haciendo una mala imitación de algún alfa. -No me quemé las pestañas aprendiendo todo sobre estrategias militares para que ahora me digan que no voy a trabajar. Espero que el omega que los acepte no sepa cocinar y les dé arroz quemado y limonada tan agria que…

El elevador se abrió.

-Líder -Tanto Derek como Stiles se hicieron hacia el lado izquierdo del elevador e inclinaron un poco la cabeza.

-Jóvenes -El omega se quedó al frente de ellos -¿Qué tal la temporada?

Derek no respondió.

-Horrible -Stiles cerró los ojos durante unos segundos -Si tengo que escuchar a otro alfa diciéndome que me va a dar los cachorros más hermosos del planeta me encerraré en mi oficina y solo saldré para comer.

-Yo puedo llevarte comida -La oferta de Derek sonó como un juego.

-Gracias, siempre puedo confiar en ti -Stiles le dio un golpecito en el hombro con su puño -¿Este año si vas a escoger omega?

-Creí que estábamos siendo amables -Derek miró a Stiles a la cara por primera vez. Tenía la piel muy bonita y su camisa azul le resaltaba la sonrisa.

-Prometió escoger a su consorte esta temporada -El omega líder habló, había una sonrisa bailándole en la boca.

Derek estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de Stiles, se conocieron cuando el omega tenía quince años y el diecisiete, Stiles acababa de ser admitido por el consejo para, en algún momento, ser uno de ellos y apoyar a su líder a dirigir el país entero, desde ese momento habían comenzado a pasar tiempo juntos. Derek aprendió que tenía un horario bien estructurado sobre aprender distintos tipos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, disparar varios tipos de armas con ambas manos y manejar cualquier vehículo que estuviera a su alcance.

En otras palabras Stiles era todo menos un omega indefenso a espera de un alfa que llegara a rescatarlo porque él sabía rescatarse solito y eso fue lo primero que notó Derek en él, mas tarde se dio cuenta de que también tenía una bonita cara y cuando quiso ponerse un alto ya había perdido su primera temporada de apareamiento sin darse cuenta de que no la había extrañado porque el único omega que quería estuvo a su lado durante toda la semana aprendiendo a usar el arco y flechas porque nunca se sabe cuando puedas necesitarlo.

-Tal vez este sea el año en el que Anuk finalmente vea a su alfa heredero sentar cabeza -Stiles recargo su espalda en una de las paredes -¿No es así?

Derek tragó duro.

-A veces pienso que te gusta mi hijo, Stiles -El alfa Hale se giró a verlo.

-A puesto a que su hijo a veces también lo piensa.

Stiles fue el último en salir cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Derek respiró profundo.

-Stiles -Derek sintió que su voz salió ligeramente más débil de lo que esperaba, no era como si de pronto estuviera inseguro de lo que decir, era que en realidad estaba bastante seguro, pero el temor lo estaba reteniendo.

-Derek -Stiles se detuvo frente a él, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba inclinada hacia las puertas de vidrio. Dentro de la sala estaban casi todos, solamente ellos hacían falta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando termine? -Derek dio los pasos que le faltaban para alcanzarlo. A esa distancia eran casi de la misma altura, si no veías los bordes ligeramente delicados de Stiles podría pasar por un beta, uno de esos que están más cerca de los alfas que de los omegas.

Pero Derek sabía mejor, sabía que su aroma era parecido al aroma de una tarde de primavera donde el sol está en lo alto y el aire corre frío. Derek sabía que la única conexión entre ellos era la pérdida de la figura materna, en el caso de Stiles una madre omega que peleando por el bien de su hijo se sacrifico a si misma y Derek una madre alfa que peleando por el bien de toda su gente murió llevándose con ella a la hija que llevaba en el vientre y sacrificando a su siguiente heredera a ser cazada hasta que lo último que obtuvieron fue el recuerdo de que Laura Hale.

-Ir a comer, estoy deseando poner mis manos en un delicioso hot dog y una coca cola -Stiles cerró los ojos. -¿Quieres ir conmigo? Iré al puesto del mercado cerca de la tienda esa donde…

-Lo sé -Derek sabía exactamente de qué lugar estaban hablando. -Yo invito.

Stiles no dudó en regalarle una de sus sonrisas. A veces Derek creía que el omega sabía exactamente lo que causaba en él cada vez que le sonreía y por eso seguía haciéndolo, porque le gustaba torturarlo.

Cuando Derek finalmente cruzó las puertas se encontró con una fila de alfas y betas mirando a su padre, entre ellos Stiles parecía tener un reflector o bien era Derek, que parecía no ver nada más cuando él estaba presente y si esa no era señal suficiente entonces estaba destinado a vivir el resto de vida solo y el siguiente alfa sería por votación.

 

-¿Derek estás de acuerdo? -Derek miró a John Stilinski sentado a la derecha de su padre y luego a su tío Peter sentado a la izquierda.

-Sí -Automáticamente el cerebro de Derek hizo un recuento rápido de la conversación hasta llegar a ese punto -Sin embargo, considero que el enviar a un omega tan cerca de la temporada de apareamiento podría considerarse como una oferta para cortejarlo.

-¿Crees que no puedo hacer mi trabajo? -Dos asientos más lejos de Derek, Jackson Whittemore arqueó una ceja perfectamente delineada.

-Creo que…

-Creo que Derek se refiere a que podríamos enviar un omega, pero a su lado un alfa. No porque no te sepas defender, Jackson -Stiles colocó las manos sobre la mesa -Pero en ocasiones, y nadie aquí me dejará mentir, los alfas encuentran a cualquier omega como una oferta y no como un negociante. La presencia de un alfa a tu lado no es para que te consideres inferior, considéralo como tu guardia. -Stiles paseó su mirada alrededor de todos en la mesa y finalmente en Derek. -¿Me equivoco?

-Es exactamente lo que quería decir -Derek se aguantó las ganas de sonreír.

-En ese caso -John Stilinski se enderezó en su silla -Pasada esta semana Jackson podría ir a negociar el trueque de alimentos entre las distintas colonias ¿No es así?

Jackson asintió, pero Derek sabía que estaba considerando que hacer con sus gemelos, si dejarlos al cuidado de su alfa y pareja Isaac Lahey o llevarlos con él.

El resto de la junta fue básicamente lo mismo, solamente asegurarse de que nadie tenía una mejor idea y que tampoco alguien estuviera inconforme.

Jackson fue el primero en salir de la sala, su cabello rubio brillando bajo la luz artificial y a penas a un metro de distancia un par de piecitos corriendo directamente a él. La tradición dice que todos los omegas y alfas tienen que esperar a que llegue la temporada de apareamiento, pero siempre están presentes esas parejas a las que les resulta un poco difícil aguantarse y terminan como Isaac Lahey y Jackson Whittemore, casados apenas una semana después de que Jackson llegara a la edad y con un embarazo de siete meses que terminó en una casa de tres pisos y dos gemelos rubios siempre listos para morder cualquier objeto que se acercara demasiado a su boca.

Derek también quería eso, unos piecitos esperando por él fuera de su oficina, unos bracitos que encajarían perfectos alrededor de su cuello y una voz hecha de historias diciéndole ‘’papá’’

-¿Hot dogs? -Por el momento solo tenía a Stiles de pie junto a él -¿O prefieres seguir mirando a los Lattemore?

-¿Lattemore?

-Lahey y Whittemore -Stiles se acomodó la chaqueta -¿Vienes?

Y lo mas curioso de todo es que incluso aunque Derek ya había olvidado a donde irían, dijo que sí.

 

 

El puesto favorito de Stiles tenía un par de mesas, una hielera con distintos tipos de bebidas enlatadas y una pequeña carpa transparente que te dejaba ver el cielo. La primera vez que llegaron ahí fue luego de un extenso día de entrenamiento donde Derek aprendió que si no entrenaba un poco más duro en algunos meses Stiles patearía su trasero como ningún otro alfa podía. Ese día había estado nublado, pero no había signos de lluvia cercana hasta que iban a mitad de camino del centro de entrenamiento a la mansión del alfa líder. Las primeras gotas casi no se sintieron, pero cuando una se convirtió en una cascada de agua los dos comenzaron a correr sin importarles pisar cada charco, tampoco que sus cabellos estuvieran pegados a sus frentes y cada vez que se dijeran ‘Más rápido’ les entrara agua a la boca. Fue Stiles quien le tomó del brazo y se apretujaron bajo la sombrilla.

Los dos estaban riendo.

-¿Puede ponerle mostaza doble al mío? -Stiles estaba mirando al cielo a través del hule mientras hablaba.

Derek estaba mirando a Stiles.

 

 

 

Derek no durmió esa noche. En realidad, si lo hizo, pero se quedó dormido cuando había renunciado a no dormir frente al televisor de su casa con una manta enredada en sus hombros y el abanico de techo encendido. Llevaba cuatro horas pensando como presentar su regalo a Stiles, como convencerlo de que era diferente a los otros alfas y que él valía la pena porque le gustaba verlo libre. Le gustaba que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera que estaba haciendo mal, pero también le gustaba la idea de llegar a casa y encontrarlo vestido en sus playeras planeando la habitación de un pequeño Derek o un pequeño Stiles que usaría zapatos de super héroes y bebería leche de sabores porque es un niño cool.

Así, sin dormir o dormido a medias se levantó porque su trabajo como próximo alfa es conocer su país completamente, conocer cada pequeño tratado que se tiene con el exterior y sobre todo asegurarse de que la valla que divide su territorio con el de los humanos se esté llevando a cabo de la manera más precisa porque es su gente y, si es verdad que todos descienden del mismo lobo y del mismo humano, también son su sangre.

Al contrario de otros días donde sentía que las horas apenas y alcanzaban para cumplir los dos primeros puntos de su lista de quehaceres, en esa ocasión se encontró conque solo tenía un par de horas antes de que se diera por finalizada la primera etapa de apareamiento. Se duchó a conciencia, se puso la ropa que había escogido desde una semana atrás y salió de casa.

Conducir el Camaro hasta la zona donde vivía Stiles sería algo exagerado considerando que podía llegar en 15 minutos caminando y en 5 en su forma de lobo completa, pero eso es alardear y los Hale no alardean. No hay necesidad de eso.

La casa Stilinski era simple, de dos plantas, con un par de árboles en la entrada y un par de autos. Derek había estado ahí más veces de las que podía contar, pero no era el único que quería entrar ahí si consideraba los otros cuatro alfas parados en la entrada haciendo fila para poder hablar con el omega de esa casa.

-Con permiso -Derek ni siquiera se acomodó la chaqueta, solamente empujó la puertita azul que daba al camino de piedras y entró al territorio Stilinski. Tocó dos veces con su puño y empujó la puerta.

Sentado en el tapete frente al televisor estaba Stiles viendo una película de los Vengadores y ningún alfa, además de John Stilinski en la cocina comiendo trocitos de carne.

-Buenas tardes -Derek miró hacia la puerta. -Hay…

-Ya sé -Stiles levantó la vista de la película -Se tienen que ir pronto, no quiero recibirlos. Uno de ellos tomó clases conmigo ¿Sabes que me decía que tengo cara de Bambi? Soy un lobo, no un ciervo.

-Lo sé -Derek se retiró la chaqueta -¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Stiles palmeó el trozo de suelo junto a él. Afuera uno de los alfas decidió irse y solamente por eso Derek supo que ninguno merecía a Stiles.

-Ya casi termina -Derek supo que se refería al último día y no a la película.

-Y no has escogido a nadie -Derek se sentó junto a él. Ese pedacito de suelo, solamente por estar junto a él se sentía como en casa.

-No -Stiles se abrazó un poco las piernas, sus pantuflas de cuadros eran lo único que se podía ver -No quiero ningún alfa.

El omega miró a Derek. Sus ojos tenían un color único o tal vez Derek lo veía así porque pertenecían a Stiles.

-¿Estás seguro? -Las manos de Derek se movieron solas hasta la rodilla del omega.

-Ninguno me mira -Stiles cerró los ojos -Todos se paran ahí y dicen que quieren el omega perfecto y yo soy un omega. Así: Omega.

-Omega -Murmuró Derek tan cerca que pudo ver a la perfección sus lunares -Mi omega.

La risa que escapó de los labios de Stiles fue uno de los sonidos más sinceros que había escuchado.

-Lo logramos -Stiles recargó su frente en el hombro de Derek -Tres años siendo novios y finalmente.

-Finalmente -Derek se detuvo durante unos segundos y cuando lo pensó decidió que había estado esperando mucho tiempo por ese momento y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Sentía los dedos un poco sudorosos, casi como si hubiera estado metido en la piscina durante horas antes de decidir que el sol le iba a hacer demasiado daño.

Los labios de Stiles le recibieron entre abiertos y el suspiro que se le escapó llevaba mucho más palabras de las que iba a poder decir durante el resto de su vida para describir el alivio que sentía al saber que Stiles le seguía escogiendo a él por encima de todos esos alfas que se pararon por su casa para prometerle la luna, como si no supieran que Stiles podía bajársela solita y hacerse un par de zapatos con ella.

-Omega Stiles Stilinski -La sonrisa de Stiles fue todo lo que pudo ver cuando abrió los ojos, su sonrisa y sus ojos clavados en los suyos esperando por él.

-Alfa Derek Hale -Stiles continuó sonriendo.

Derek dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

-¿Me aceptarías como…? -Derek sintió que la boca le quedó un poco seca.

-¿Cómo mi alfa para toda la vida? ¿Cómo mi compañero para vivir esta vida y la siguiente y tener mil hijos y criar a nuestros nietos y darles de comer papilla de manzana y enseñarles a conducir? ¿No es algo demasiado cursi? -Stiles presionó su frente sobre la del alfa -Pero sí.

-¿Sí? -Derek también sonrió -Sí, eso y para muchísimo más.

-Sí -Stiles de nuevo regresó sus manos a los hombros del más alto -Ahora puedes colocar tu collar en mi cuello y saldremos a la calle tomados de la mano porque finalmente podemos hacerlo oficial.

Oficial.

_Oficial_

-¿Oficial o público? -Derek entrecerró los ojos.

-Las dos cosas -Stiles rodó los ojos -Van tomados de la mano, como nosotros.

-Nosotros.

Y eso era alivio, enterarse de que el Yo ya no existía porque a partir de ese momento oficialmente eran Nosotros. Por lo pronto ellos dos mientras seguían el resto de la tradición y hasta que se fueran a vivir juntos, pero luego vendría un pequeño lobo al que llamarían Jamie y le darían leche de almendras.

-Tierra a Derek -Stiles le tomó el rostro entre sus manos -¿De nuevo estas fantaseando en cómo va a ser vivir juntos? -Stiles le besó la nariz -No te preocupes ya vendrá, por ahora abrázame toda la noche. Mañana veremos como se toma todo el mundo el hecho de que ya estés tomado, que lo has estado desde hace tres años.

-Voy a ser el mejor alfa de todos -Stiles arqueó ambas cejas -Si eres mi omega voy a ser el mejor alfa.

-Eres un tonto, Hale -Derek esperaba un beso, tal vez su puño contra su hombro, pero no un abrazo y aun así se sintió como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a los brazos de Stiles.

Ese era el tipo de plan que le gustaba para todo ese día y también para el siguiente y para el resto de su vida.

 


	2. Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que estaba haciendo tarea, pero en su lugar hice este capítulo. No está revisado así que lo haré durante los siguientes días.

-¿Derek?

Derek levantó la vista de su ordenador solamente para encontrar a Jackson con su chaqueta gris a medio poner y el teléfono en su oreja.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Derek plantó su mirada en el rubio. Jackson no era el tipo de persona con el que pudiera mantener una conversación de cortesía, en realidad la única razón por la que convivía con él era Stiles.

Stiles que se quedó en casa solamente porque estaba tan cerca de que naciera su primer bebé como de lanzarle su taza de favorita si no podía moverse como quería.

-Me voy ya -El rubio metió el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Son casi las diez de la mañana -Derek miró el pequeño reloj de su ordenador.

-Ya sé -Jackson se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Acabas de llegar -Derek arqueó ambas cejas.

-Mira, Hale -Jackson se recargó en la puerta -Theo está en uno de sus días lloroncito, así que te estoy avisando que me voy. No me importa si te gusta, mi bebé me necesita en casa.

-No hay necesidad de…

-¿De qué? -Jackson se cruzó de brazos -¿De que me vaya a casa? ¿Quieres que tenga a mi bebé metido en este lugar lleno de estrés y aroma a café? Theo necesita estar tranquilo y muchos mimos, así que no te pongas todo alfa conmigo y dime que está bien.

Derek tomó una respiración profunda. En ocasiones no entendía si Jackson era así porque estaba acostumbrado a que antes todos lo trataban como el pequeño omega que solamente puede hacer la compra y regresar a casa para mirar como se mueven las personas en la cocina o si su personalidad siempre había sido así y le gustaba vengarse con él.

-Iba a decir que no hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva -Derek soltó un suspiro -Puedes irte.

-Claro que puedo irme -Jackson cerró un poco los ojos y llenó sus mejillas de aire -Te veo mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un niño de cuatro años correr por todo el pasillo y estrellarse contra una de las piernas de Jackson. Su nariz se escuchaba un poco constipada y la manera de decir ‘papi’ fue tan lamentable que Derek sintió que se le partía un poco el corazón.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? -Jackson presionó sus labios en la mejilla de su hijo -¿Quieres ver películas y tomar chocolate caliente? No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí.

-Hola -Isaac entró a la oficina de Derek cargando al otro gemelo. Mike tenía el cabello más oscuro que el de Theo y le era tan fácil sonreír que era imposible no contagiarse.

-Hola -Derek empujó la silla con sus pies hasta hacer espacio para el pequeño lobo. Mike no tardó en acomodarse sobre su regazo. -¿Cómo estás, campeón?

-Bien -Mike metió sus pies en el agujero del reposabrazos -¿Cómo estás tú? -El niño presionó su mejilla contra su pecho y Derek realmente sintió que se derretía.

-Bien -Sus labios se presionaron sobre su coronilla -¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

-No -Mike levantó la cabeza -Theo… está malito -Sus mejillas se llenaron de aire -Hay que ver películas todo el día -Mike extendió sus brazos -Y tomar chocolate que hace papá y usar pijama. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Quieres que vaya? -Derek le acomodó un poco el pantaloncito.

-Sí -Mike sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes -Y Jamie.

-Jamie -Derek escuchó a Isaac soltar algo parecido a un bufido -Jamie todavía está en la pancita de Stiles.

-Pero -Mike se rascó detrás de la oreja -Si pones tu cabeza así -Mike puso su cabeza lo más cerca que pudo del estomago de Derek -Escuchas a Jamie. Me gusta Jamie. Es bonito.

-Oh por Dios -Isaac dejó escapar una risa forzada -Mike, Jamie todavía no nace. No sabes si va a ser bonito.

-¡Hey!

-El más bonito de todos -Mike miró a Isaac como si hubiera dicho la blasfemia más grande -Jamie va a ser mi esposo.

-¿Y si Jamie es un alfa? -Cuestionó Isaac sin retirar la mirada de su hijo.

-Será mi esposo -Mike se cruzó de brazos -Dos alfas esposos. Durante toda la vida y la que sigue y la que sigue y luego no sé, pero si se puede también.

-Ok, campeón -Derek le revolvió el cabello -Primero hay que preguntarle a Jamie si quiere casarse contigo.

-¡Primero tiene que nacer! -Isaac dejó caer sus brazos -Mike no puedes decidir con quien casarte sin conocerlo antes.

-Tú dijiste que siempre supiste que papi iba a ser tu esposo -Mike lo apuntó con uno de sus diminutos dedos. Hasta ese momento Derek no se había dado cuenta de que estaban manchados con pintura. -Yo siempre sé que va a ser Jamie.

-Mike -Isaac estaba a punto de dejarse caer en el sofá -¿Sabes qué? Despídete del tío Derek. Tenemos que regresar a casa.

-¿Jamie también? -Mike miró directamente a los ojos de Derek.

-Jamie tiene que descansar, pero después irá a visitarte.

-¿Promesa? -Mike levantó su meñique lo más alto que pudo.

-Promesa -Derek unió su meñique con el de Mike y luego le besó la frente -Ahora ve a cuidar de tu hermano como buen alfa.

-Es una promesa -Mike brincó de la silla -Vamos, papá. Luego papi dice que tardas mucho -Mike se presionó contra una de las piernas de Isaac –¿Me cargas?

-¿No eres un niño grande? -Isaac le estaba acariciando contigo.

-Pero tu eres más grande -Mike cerró los ojos -Cárgame.

-Ven aquí -Isaac lo levantó usando sus dos manos y luego lo lanzó ligeramente al techo. Mike emitió un gritito antes de comenzar a reír.

-Bye bye, tío Derek -Mike presionó su mejilla contra la de Isaac. En esos momentos el parecido era bastante obvio, hasta que se separaban y lo único que quedaba era su risa colgando de sus labios como si fuera música.

-Nos vamos, Derek. Jackson seguramente ya está en el auto a punto de hablarme para preguntar que estoy haciendo -Isaac continuó jugando con su hijo -Tal vez también deberías tomarte el día libre. No falta mucho para que el estomago de Stiles sea plano de nuevo y ya no puedas hablarle a su pancita.

-Tal vez debería -Derek miró su ordenador.

-Le dices a Jamie que lo quiero -Mike se escondió en el cuello de Isaac.

-Jamie también te quiere.

Cuando los dos se estaban yendo Derek decidió que, aunque no podía tomarse el día libre si podía hacer su trabajo desde casa.

-¿Papá? -Derek tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Su padre estaba sentado frente a su propio ordenador con otros libros abiertos y el cabello ligeramente enmarañado.

-¿Puedo ir a casa? -En ese momento Derek se cuestionó porque él estaba casi temblando cuando Jackson solamente se paró frente a él y exigió.

-¿Le pasa algo a Stiles? -Su padre era un omega. El omega en jefe, pero tenía tanta autoridad que incluso él como siguiente alfa estaba dispuesto a mostrarle su cuello en sumisión.

-No, pero está cerca de sus últimos días y…

-Vete -Derek deseó que alguien lo dejara terminar de hablar alguna vez -Ve y cuida de él. Quien sabe cuando podrán tener otro hijo.

-Gracias, papá -Derek se sintió con ganas de ir a abrazarlo, pero era un hombre mayor, casado.  

-Ven aquí.

Derek no corrió, en definitiva, no dio pasos apresurados hacia su padre, pero si caminó hasta él, rodeó su silla y lo abrazó por la espalda como cuando era niño y lo encontraba sentado en su cama sacándose los zapatos luego de un día de trabajo. Entonces Antoine movía uno de sus brazos hacia atrás y lo sentaba en su regazo, luego presionaba su frente contra la suya y sonreían.

-Ve a casa, Derek -Su padre presionó sus labios contra sus manos -Seguramente Stiles ya tiene loco a quien sea que le está ayudando ahora.

-Seguramente -Confirmó Derek y luego se retiró.

El camino a casa no era largo, en realidad era bastante cerca si no tenías prisa. Para Derek tomar el ascensor y luego cruzar tres cuadras caminando hasta su casa.

-¡No voy a tomar eso!

Hogar, dulce hogar.

Derek abrió la puerta principal y se encontró con Stiles cruzado de brazos en la puerta de la cocina. El cabello hecho un desastre y aún húmedo.

-Finalmente estás aquí -Erica estaba de pie en la sala -Dile a Stiles que debe beber todo el batido porque necesita hierro. El medico dijo que necesita hierro. No yo, no su papá, ni tú. ¡El médico!

-Sabe asqueroso -Fue la respuesta infantil de Stiles -Si a mi no me gusta a Jamie tampoco.

-Si no te lo tomas no vas a conocer a Jamie -Erica estaba a punto de tirarse del cabello.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -Stiles rodeó su pancita con ambos brazos -¿Cómo puedes desearme tanto mal? ¿Qué te he hecho?

Erica soltó un largo suspiro -Me voy.

Derek no tuvo fuerza para decirle que se quedara ni tampoco para desearle un buen viaje hasta su casa. Solamente la vio tomar su chaqueta negra, su bolso y abandonar la casa con su cabello ondeando tras ella.

-¿Por qué es tan mala?

Derek no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Porque ella no está embarazada -Derek dejó la laptop en el sofá junto con el resto de sus cosas. En la mesita de centro estaba su fotografía favorita.

Stiles estaba sentado en su regazo, con su camiseta verde favorita y su cabello reflejando el sol. Fue una semana antes de casarse, cuando todavía estaban en el proceso de que todos aceptaran que estaban comprometidos. Habían pasado el día conduciendo por todo el lugar hasta que llegaron a un buen lugar donde mirar la puesta del sol. Stiles estaba en su regazo, con sus manos apretando el brazo de Derek alrededor de su cintura y su mirada puesta en la cámara mientras Derek presionaba sus labios contra su sien. Era su fotografía favorita porque se reflejaba lo feliz que eran.

-Porque ella no sabe como te sientes -Derek seguía siendo feliz, con un año y tres meses de casados era completamente feliz sabiendo que Stiles estaba a su lado.

-¿Tu sí? -Derek lo rodeó completamente en sus brazos.

-Completamente -Stiles le sonrió -¿Quieres ir arriba? Podemos leer juntos y beber batido de fresa.

-Café.

-Batido de fresa -Derek le besó la frente -No café, pero luego tenemos que cuidar de Jamie porque Mike quiere casarse con él.

-Jackson le está metiendo esas ideas -Stiles resopló -Dice que si se casan van a ser la pareja mas poderosa de todas, estoy seguro de que solamente quiere que Mike se quede con tu puesto una vez que mueras.

-Tus palabras son tan lindas -Derek le acarició la espalda.

-Todos vamos a morir un día -Stiles soltó un respiro -Pero nosotros todavía no. Llévame arriba y dame el batido que me prometiste.

Derek se aseguró de colocarlo contra todas las almohadas antes de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo.

Lo había besado dos horas antes y cuando trabajaban juntos lo besaba cada vez que se encontraban en el pasillo, pero ahora casados sentía que no estaba aprovechando todas esas oportunidades que tenía para besarlo.

-¿A dónde vas? -Stiles se sacó las calcetas a jalones.

-A preparar dos batidos de fresa y uno de hierro -Stiles resopló -Vuelvo pronto, no le leas a Jamie sin mí.

-Está bien.

Cuando Derek llegó a la primera planta escuchó a Stiles quejarse con su hijo sobre como podían pedirle que no le leyera si leer era su actividad favorita.

-Cuando nazcas te leeré a todas horas para que seas un niño inteligente -Stiles se acarició el borde del ombligo -Aunque dicen que la inteligencia se hereda de la madre, así que vas a ser muy muy inteligente, mas inteligente que yo.

Derek escuchó el resto de la conversación mientras se quitaba la ropa de trabajo y se ponía un pantalón cómodo.

-¿Ya estás listo? -Stiles seguía en el mismo lugar, aunque ya se había estirado como una estrella en toda la cama -¿Estás incomodo? -Derek dejó los batidos en la mesita de noche.

-Me duele la espalda -Stiles no se movió -Pero Jamie está esperando a que empiece a leer mi libro así que ven aquí, esposo.

El omega usó sus antebrazos para subir en la cama y acomodarse contra todos los almohadones, luego palmeó su muslo izquierdo sabiendo exactamente cual era su siguiente posición.

-Deberías tomar un poco de batido primero -Stiles arrugó la nariz -O tal vez un poco después.

Derek se acomodó en medio de las piernas de Stiles, la mitad de su cuerpo recargado contra el muslo izquierda del omega y el resto contra su pancita. La primera vez que hicieron eso fue algo extraño porque su vientre seguía siendo tan plano que parecían estar imaginando el embarazo, pero luego Jamie comenzó a crecer. Derek besó la parte de su estomago mas cercana a él.

-Muy bien -Stiles carraspeó - _Mi adorada, Anna. Amor mío, por fin tengo tiempo para escribiros. Sabéis muy bien lo convulsos y frenéticos que son los días previos a cada partida._

Derek cerró los ojos un momento, una de sus manos estaba sintiendo el movimiento de su hijo y la otra estaba debajo de la espalda de Stiles sosteniendo un poco del peso del bebé. Podía escuchar la voz de Stiles, podía sentir su respiración atrás ves de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo podía sentirlo vivir a su lado y eso era algo que podía más que cualquier batido de hierro o día de trabajo. Después de conocerlo supo que quería que fuera suyo, pero nada competía con la felicidad de saber que estaba a su lado porque quería estar a su lado. Que no era de él, pero aún así decidía cada mañana despertar juntos.

Los dedos de Stiles acariciaron su cabello a modo de arrullo y su voz se evaporó a medida que se quedó dormido.

Despertó horas después, Stiles ya no estaba debajo de su cuerpo, en su lugar había una almohada que olía exactamente igual a él.

Abajo el ruido parecía una marcha de caballos.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien -La voz de su suegro hizo que despertara completamente.

-Yo sé que va a estar bien, es solo que -La voz de Stiles se cortó -¿Pueden hacerlo más rápido?

Derek se puso de pie tan de prisa que por poco se tropezó. El camino hacia abajo fue demasiado largo para su gusto. Un día iba a vender esa casa e irse a vivir en una de una planta, donde no tuviera que bajar escalones.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Derek casi se estrelló contra la espalda de su padre.

-Jamie está a punto de nacer -Fue la respuesta y al alfa se le saltó un latido.

-¿Stiles? Stiles -Derek se movió hasta la habitación donde tenían a su esposo. Stiles estaba recostado en la cama azul moviendo sus pies frenéticamente.

-Derek -La sonrisa de Stiles fue genuina -Despertaste.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste? -Derek casi quiso sacudirlo.

-Necesitas descansar -Stiles le tomó la mano -Están a punto de ponerme lo que sea que me tienen que poner y luego me van a abrir, así que no te -Stiles jaló aire por la boca -No te perdiste de mucho.

-Todos están aquí -Derek apuntó a su sala.

-Envié mensaje grupal. No te preocupes -Stiles puso una mano en la punta de su vientre. -¿Puedes sentarte detrás de mí como en las sesiones de relajación? Realmente necesito que me… me sostengas.

-Claro -Derek se subió la cama detrás de Stiles, una de sus manos tomó la de su esposo y la otra la colocó sobre su cadera -Todo va a estar bien.

-Lo sé -Stiles recargó su espalda en el pecho de Derek -No sabía que iba a sentir algo parecido a las contracciones y digo parecido porque el otro día escuché a Li gritando, yo no quiero gritar. Durante un segundo cerró los ojos y Derek estuvo a punto de hacerlo también, pero él era el alfa. Su trabajo era cuidar de Stiles, no a la inversa.

Jamie llegó a ellos mientras Derek usaba un pantalón de pijama azul cielo con patrones en negro y Mike dormido en el sofá esperando con un globo plateado sujeto de su manita.

Tenía el cabello negro azabache, los ojitos verdes y un pucherito de color rosa tan bonito que daban ganas de picarlo.

-Hola, Jamie -Stiles lo sostuvo en sus brazos cuando todavía el cordón umbilical unido a él -Eres hermoso.

Derek sabía que no podía ser hermoso a los 50 segundos de nacer, pero para él lo era. Jamie era perfecto.

Derek fue tras la enfermera que tomó a su hijo para limpiarlo y pesarlo. La siguió de cerca e incluso pudo ser él quien le colocara su primer pañal.

Todavía no decía nada, no tenía mucho que decir además de que era perfecto.

Cuando regresó Stiles estaba de nuevo en su habitación y la habitación que habían usado antes estaba cerrada mientras el equipo de limpieza se hacía cargo.

-¡Ahí está! -Mike estaba acostado junto a Stiles, su globo había pasado de su mano a adornar la cabecera de su cama -Oh, es tan bonito. Hola, Jamie.

Derek no quería creer que su hijo fuera a ser el esposo de Mike algún día, pero cuando el niño finalmente estuvo a la altura para verlo a los ojos supo que tal vez si podías saber siempre quien está destinado para ti, porque los ojitos verdes de Mike brillaron en rojo.

-Jamie -Mike le besó la manita enfundada en guantes de estambre morados -Soy Mike -Mike recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles -Eres muy bonito, es muy bonito, tío Stiles. -Mike miró al omega -Yo lo voy a cuidar.

-¿De verdad? -Stiles le sonrió al niño.

-Sí -Mike de nuevo miró a Jamie -Y cuando sea grande como papá nos vamos a casar.

-Mikey -Jackson tomó a su hijo en sus brazos -No puedes decir eso. Primero Jamie tiene que crecer y decidir si se quiere casar contigo.

-Si va a querer -Mike se recargó en Jackson, sus dos piernas rodearon el estomago del omega y sus brazos se colgaron de su cuello -Yo sé que si va a querer.

-Está bien -Jackson le acarició la espalda -Vamos a casa.

-Bye bye, tío Stiles, tío Derek, futuro esposo.

-Mike.

-Bye bye, Jamie.

-Si necesitas algo me llamas -Jackson continuó acariciando la espalda de su hijo.

Derek sabía que más que llamarle tenía que salir de casa y gritarle porque Jackson e Isaac vivían a dos casas de la suya. La única de tres pisos pintada de azul con la puerta eléctrica de color negro y el árbol con el columpio de madera.

Pero lo importante en ese momento era que Stiles estaba en los almohadones mirando a su hijo y Derek los estaba mirando a ambos. Esa era la mejor imagen que podía haber visto hasta ese momento. Jamie en los brazos de Stiles. Nadie más que ellos con el cabello oscuro despeinado y la sonrisa de quien finalmente pudo tomar agua luego de caminar bajo el sol todo el día.

-Te amo -Stiles levanto la mirada.

-Y nosotros a ti.

Derek decidió que no iba a regresar al trabajo el día siguiente.

 

 


	3. Omega

Jackson no planeó casarse, él no planeó llegar a ser el esposo de alguien, no planeó un día ser responsable de un niño, mucho menos dos. De hecho, nunca pensó más allá de un día graduarse como abogado y luego conseguir un buen puesto de trabajo donde su única preocupación sería demostrarle a todos los demás que no era un omega que debía aprender el uso de distintos tipos de sartenes y el uso correcto de las tazas medidoras. Jackson llegó a la ciudad cuando tenía cinco años, con el cabello rubio sucio y en su mano un osito de orejitas negras que hasta la fecha tiene escondido en algún lugar de su casa. Llegó cargando una mochila con un cambio de ropa extra y una carta que decía que los humanos no tienen ninguna responsabilidad con los hombres lobo y que, así como estaba llegando él, llegarían otros hasta que fuera de Anuk no hubiera ningún hombre lobo.

Jackson llegó y no cuestionó nada más porque de nuevo tenía una cama y un par de pantuflas nuevas. Nunca preguntó demasiado ni tampoco exigió hasta que comenzó a enterarse de que había personas que lo miraban por debajo del hombro por ser un omega nacido de humanos, como si él hubiera decidido que ser, como si él fuera feliz con la piel que le tocó vestir. Luego conoció a Stiles, un niño de mil lunares que se quedaba en su misma guardería y al que no le molestaba compartir las galletas caseras que hacía su mamá o, más tarde, incluso llevarlo a su casa para hacer pijamadas que Jackson deseaba que no terminaran porque le gustaba sentirse querido bajo las manos suaves de Claudia Stilinski cuando le secaba el cabello luego de un largo baño compartido en el que también recibían un pequeño masaje en sus piecitos porque después de corretear todo el día también duelen.

El día en que la omega murió Jackson también se detuvo sobre su tumba con lagrimas en los ojos y los nudillos blancos del coraje por no poder hacer nada. En ese momento decidió que nadie más lo iba a mirar por debajo, que era Jackson Whittemore y lo iban a respetar porque era nacido de humanos y había sobrevivido en condiciones que los demás no se imaginaban.

O eso creía hasta que conoció a Isaac.

El alfa tenia el cabello rubio escondido bajo un gorrito azul cuando se toparon por primera vez, los dos estaban en la misma clase de finanzas y aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes eran alfas nadie miraba extraño a Jackson porque él también era inteligente.

Aunque fuera de clases, fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela no muchos creían eso y lo dejaron claro cuando se formó en la fila para rellenar su termo de chocolate y comenzaron a molestarlo por ser más bajito, más delicado, llevar una mochila con libros y no estar encerrado aprendiendo a planchar.

-Sinceramente, campeón -Jackson sintió su espalda tensarse ante la voz de alguien desconocido. Otro alfa. -No creo que sea muy caballeroso de tu parte estar criticando a alguien más.

Jackson se sintió con ganas de decirle que podía defenderse solo.

-¿Lo ves? -El otro alfa se mofó en su cara -Aunque no lo quieras necesitas que alguien cuide de ti.

-En realidad -Isaac, que en ese momento Jackson no sabía que era él, dio un paso ligeramente hacia adelante -Te estoy cuidando a ti, puedo apostar a que si lo desea puede dejarte sin dientes o sin testículos, lo que sea que le quede más cerca. No vales la pena el cansancio.

Jackson ladeó ligeramente el rostro y se cruzó de brazos. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando palabras más, palabras menos.

-Como sea -El alfa se encogió de hombros -Que tengan suerte en su matrimonio, seguramente ya aprendió a chupar muchos penes para llegar a la escuela.

Y en ese momento Jackson sintió su sangre hervir. Que juzgaran la forma en la que lucía estaba bien, pero criticar su cerebro, hacer menos su mente brillante era algo que no iba a dejar pasar.

Pulgar afuera y uñas contra la palma de la mano. Así le enseñaron en las clases de kick boxing y también John Stilinski cuando comenzó a ir a su casa.

_-No por ser omegas van a ser indefensos -Dijo con el cabello rubio brillando bajo el sol -Usen lo que tienen a su favor._

Y luego de una semana Stiles y Jackson eran felizmente los omegas que mejor se sabían defender de su generación.

Jackson ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando soltó su termo, tampoco quien tomó la mochila de su hombro. Solamente sintió el impacto de una barbilla contra su puño, varios sonidos de sorpresa y luego dos brazos rodearle los hombros.

-Yo te advertí -Jackson durante un momento creía que se referían a él hasta que levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Isaac que definitivamente no le ocasionó un vuelco en el estómago y tampoco lo hizo ser consciente de que estaba ligeramente despeinado. -Nuestro turno.

-Puedo pedir mi chocolate solo -Jackson recuperó su termo con un movimiento rápido y brusco. No pensó en su mochila.

-Por supuesto que si -Isaac continuó sonriendo mientras el alfa y los amigos que no sabía que tenía se retiraron del lugar maldiciendo a Jackson por lo bajo.

Jackson entregó su termo.

-Un chocolate con leche deslactosada y canela -El rubio movió su mano hacia atrás para tomar la cartera de su mochila.

-Aquí -Isaac la levantó hasta la altura de su cara como si no pesara casi diez kilos.

-Gracias -Jackson sacó su cartera y luego tomó el termo de Isaac -¿Qué ibas a pedir?

-Un té Chai con menta -Isaac seguía sonriendo.

-Puedes cargarlo aquí -Jackson le entregó su tarjeta y se sorprendió un poco al no escuchar ninguna queja de parte del otro rubio.

-Y aquí dos rebanadas de tu tarta del día -Isaac entregó su propia tarjeta -Esperaremos en la mesa de allá.

-Yo no voy a esperar.

-Si vas a esperar -Los dedos de Isaac estaban helados, seguramente por el clima -Y nos vamos a tomar ese chocolate porque necesitas calmarte o golpearás al siguiente alfa que se cruce en su camino, que seguramente seré yo, y me gusta mi cara.

Jackson sintió sonreír un poco. Miró a su mochila, aún en la mano de Isaac, y luego asintió.

-Jackson Whittemore.

-Isaac Lahey.

Y ahí comenzó todo.

Tal vez esa podría contar como su primera cita o tal vez podría decir que su primera cita fue cuando se sentaron en una de las mesitas de la escuela a compartir su caja de comida china con una misma coca cola porque ser estudiante eventualmente se come todos tus ingresos, incluso si eres hijo de dos humanos que fuera son lo suficientemente ricos para hacerte visitarlos una vez al año en algún lugar turístico, pero no lo suficientemente responsables como para preguntarle si ya había obtenido su primer celo, si lo había pasado bien o si necesitaba apoyo moral.

Así que entre citas en la biblioteca, tardes de películas en el pequeño departamento de Jackson y caminatas largas por el bosque un día Jackson se encontró en su propia cama haciendo algo que le encantaba desde una perspectiva diferente, porque Isaac siempre lo había dejado tomar el control y estaba bien, pero Jackson consideró que tal vez estaba recibiendo más de lo que estaba dando y en esa tarde con el sol todavía entrando por la ventana dejó que Isaac le separara las piernas despacio, le marcara las clavículas y le hiciera llegar al mejor orgasmo que había tenido, porque aunque se sentía bien ser quien mandara en esa situación se sentía mucho mejor dejarse hacer.

 Esa tarde se dio cuenta que quería a Isaac, le quería tanto que puso una fotografía del rubio en un portarretratos dentro de su departamento.

-¿Y eso? -Stiles estaba acostado en el sofá, pies en el respaldo y cabeza colgando del asiento -¿Qué hace Isaac mirándome desde ahí?

-Cierra la boca -Jackson sacó puso los dos platos de espagueti sobre la mesita de centro.

-No quería decir esto, pero creo que estás enamorado -Jackson se sentó junto a él en el suelo.

-Ya sé -Stiles le arqueó una ceja -No soy tonto. Sé que… que estoy enamorado de él.

Decirlo fue tan fácil que durante un par de segundos entró en pánico.

-Y se siente bien -Jackson se miró los pies enfundados en calcetas verdes -Creo que él también lo está de mí.

-Jackson, Isaac te ama con toda su rubia cabeza -Stiles giró en el sofá -¿Le pusiste carne? Me gusta cuando mi espagueti tiene carne.

-Sí, Stiles, tiene carne -Y le subió todo el volumen a la televisión dando por terminado el tema.

No pensó demasiado en Isaac a partir de ahí, en realidad nunca pensaba demasiado en él siendo consciente, pero de alguna manera el alfa siempre estaba rondando en su cabeza con pequeñas cosas como pedir un refil de Té Chai en el termo verde de Isaac junto a su refil de chocolate con canela o en escoger cereal con pasas para que Isaac tuviera que desayunar cuando se quedara a pasar la noche.

Era tan fácil pensar en Isaac como un presente que nunca se puso a pensar como quería que fuera su futuro hasta que tuvo que enfrentarse a él.

-Mi celo no ha llegado -Dijo con voz fuerte y clara a pesar de que a su espalda las manos le estaban temblando.

¿Qué iba a pasar si Isaac decidía que no quería ser padre todavía? ¿Qué iba a hacer él que todavía no quería ser padre? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su escuela? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir un buen trabajo si aún no terminaba la escuela? Al final todos iban a decir que era un omega cualquiera dispuesto a abrir las piernas sin pensar de manera clara.

Pero Jackson lo había hecho, siempre se había cuidado y solamente lo había hecho con Isaac porque lo hacía sentir seguro.

Lo hacía sentir que pertenecía.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la clínica para salir de dudas? -Isaac se recargó en la encimera junto a él, las manos de Isaac acariciando su cadera se sentía tan gentil como un toque de algodón.

-¿Y si? -Jackson pasó saliva sin saber exactamente que quería decir.

-¿Y si estamos esperando un cachorro? -Isaac arqueó una ceja -¿Y si solamente es un ligero desbalance? ¿Y si de pronto eres irregular? -Isaac le rodeó con los dos brazos, uno rodeando su cintura y el otro sus hombros, acomodó la cabeza del omega en su cuello y le besó la coronilla -Lo que sea que vaya a venir ya veremos como lo arreglamos, por lo pronto hay que poner la cita y luego iremos a comer ese helado que hemos estado esperando desde hace dos semanas.

Jackson cerró los ojos un momento. El aroma de Isaac era parecido a la menta del té que tomaba todos los días y también un poco a las hojas recicladas en las que siempre imprimía sus trabajos.

-¿Está bien? -Isaac le acarició la espalda -No te preocupes, no estás solo.

El omega quería decirle que sí lo estaba, que, aunque tuviera padres más allá de la valla y a los Stilinski dentro al final del día era él cargando con su propia alma.

-Yo estoy aquí -El alfa se alejó un poco para verlo a la cara -Y si vamos a tener un bebé, entonces tendremos un bebé. Ya pensaremos en como turnarnos para ir a la escuela porque sé lo mucho que has trabajado por ese título y así tenga que convertirme en ama de casa para que lo saques lo vas a hacer, porque antes de todo esto está tú -Isaac acunó su rostro con una mano -Luego nos casaremos y luego haremos todo lo demás, ya cruzaremos el puente cuando lleguemos a él, pero no estás solo Jackson Whittemore. Yo, Isaac Lahey, estoy contigo, con el omega más hermoso de todos y sí, lo eres, porque serlo no quita el hecho de que también seas muy inteligente o al revés. Eres las dos cosas y a veces no sé porque te conformas conmigo, pero está bien. No me quejó.

-No lo hago -Jackson apretó sus manos en los costados de Isaac -No me conformo contigo, sé que no va a haber nadie allá afuera mejor para mí y no es conformarse, es… Te amo. -El omega apretó los labios luego de decirlo.

-Bien -La sonrisa de Isaac podía iluminar toda la habitación -Que bien, porque yo también te amo a ti y es bueno saber que estamos en la misma página, así que dime ¿Me vas a dejar cortejarte la siguiente temporada?

-¿Va a incluir que me cocines estofado de venado? -Jackson arqueó ambas cejas.

-Va a incluir ir a cazar juntos ese venado.

Jackson se enteró que estaba embarazado la semana siguiente.

Y dos días mas tarde que iban a ser mellizos.

Un mes más tarde decidieron que Jackson iba a ir a la escuela por las mañanas y Isaac por las tardes.

Dos meses más tarde el mismo omega líder se presentó en su pequeño departamento con un regalo envuelto en papel color rosa.

-Tus padres saben de tu hijo -Jackson apretó el regalo en sus manos -Y aquí no es lugar para criar a un bebé así que -El omega metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta -John Stilinski me habló de tus calificaciones y hemos llegado al acuerdo que si presentas tu trabajo de practicas en un mes tal vez podríamos darte un puesto en el área de relaciones políticas -Jackson arqueó una ceja -Incluye una de las casas.

-¿Las casas importantes? -Jackson se mordió el labio inferior -¿Me está diciendo que si el trabajo que he realizado hasta ahora les gusta voy a tener una oportunidad de trabajar dentro del área de políticas de Anuk y por lo tanto obtendría una casa? -El omega más joven se dejó caer en el sofá -¿Y si mi proyecto no les gusta?

-¿Crees que exista esa opción?

-No.

-Entonces puedes presentarte en un mes.

-Aún me falta un año para lograr titularme.

-Si no quieres el trabajo solamente puedes decir que no.

-No -Jackson abrió grandes los ojos -Es decir, si lo quiero. Lo quiero demasiado.

-Tranquilo -El omega jefe le sonrió -Empezarías como aprendiz, no demasiadas cosas importantes, pero por algo se empieza.

-Pero tendría la casa ¿Cierto? -Jackson clavó sus ojos en él -Sería seguro que tendría una de esas casitas con patio bonito y…

-No -El omega más joven movió la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda -Tendrías una de esas casas cerca del palacio, donde vive la gente importante.

-Oh por Dios -Jackson se recargó en el sofá -¿Y no puedo presentar mi trabajo la siguiente semana?

-Tómatelo con calma, por los bebés.

-Claro -Jackson se tocó la pancita, no se notaba, pero estaba ahí. -Muchas gracias, no voy a decepcionarlo.

-Yo sé que no -El otro omega se alisó el pantalón -Que tengas una linda tarde.

-Igualmente.

Jackson no se dio cuenta de que seguía apretando el regalo en sus manos hasta que tuvo que cerrar la puerta, regresó al sofá y abrió el regalo. Dentro había dos trajecitos idénticos cada uno con el símbolo representativo de la manada bordado con hilo dorado en la manga derecha.

Cuando Isaac llegó al departamento lo encontró sentado en el sofá a oscuras aun sosteniendo la caja sobre sus piernas y la vista fija en la pared frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Isaac caminó directamente a él.

-Vamos a ser padres -Jackson le mostró la cajita -Y necesito que comiences a trabajar conmigo en mi reporte de practicas porque estoy a esto -El omega junto su pulgar e índice lo más que pudo -De obtener un trabajo que me va a llevar al trabajo de mis sueños e incluye una casa donde los niños van a poder jugar toda la tarde.

-Ok -Isaac asintió -¿Mas despacio?

-Tu futuro omega es un genio -Jackson le tomó el rostro en las manos y lo besó.

-Ahora ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

La sonrisa de Isaac era tan grande que Jackson se sintió contagiado inmediatamente.

Un año más tarde regresó a su casa de tres plantas tomando la mano de un niño con los ojos de Isaac y otro caminando detrás de él con su manta purpura rodeando sus pequeños hombros.

-¡Papá! -Theo dio una vuelta en los escalones y esperó a Isaac -Abrazo.

Jackson se dejó caer en el sofá con Mike sobre sus piernas y un minuto más tarde Isaac hizo lo mismo. Los cuatro observaron la televisión apagada hasta que Mike presionó el botón de encendido. Fue una linda tarde de caricaturas mientras descansaban de su viaje de dos semanas en los pueblos del norte para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

En casa también estaba todo bien.

 


End file.
